


30 Desus Headcanons

by LaboriousProdigy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, desus hcs, headcanons, im back baby, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaboriousProdigy/pseuds/LaboriousProdigy
Summary: Daryl DIxon/Jesus Headcanons





	30 Desus Headcanons

1 who is most affectionate

Paul. He does most of it to fluster Daryl especially around others, but when they’re alone Paul will hold his hand and pull Daryl close to him bc let’s be honest Dixon is perpetually the little spoon. Daryl pretends to hate it when are around and he’ll grumble when it’s just them but that warmth and the firm grip Paul has grounds him and makes him feel safer.

2 Big spoon/Little spoon

Paul is tiny but he will always be the big spoon bc his bf needs protection and comfort 24/7. Daryl doesn’t mind at all unless Jesus mentions anything about to his family.

3

Most common argument When Paul sticks his neck out for others too damn much. Especially when it becomes a near death experience for Jesus. Daryl knows the man just wants to help but he can’t understand why he wants to risk his life so much for people that don’t care about him.

4

Favorite Non-sexual activity

Daryl would say that the motorcycle rides are his favorite, but really it's those quiet days where he has Paul all too himself. When they stay in bed and hold each other or when Paul reads to him and he pays more attention to how Paul's voice sounds rather than what he’s saying. Jesus’ favorite activity with Daryl is when they sit outside for a smoke and just discreetly hold each other's hands. Neither of them talk so they just sit and enjoy each other's company.

5 Who is most likely to carry the other

Daryl. He knows Paul can drop him on his ass in less than five seconds so being able to pick up his tiny yet mighty boyfriend shows that he is just as strong. Plus Daryl likes to show that Paul is his in front of certain people *cough*Alex*cough*

6 What’s their favorite feature about their partner

Daryl absolutely adores Paul’s eyes and smile. He loves the way his eyes light up when he talks about something he likes. Paul loves Daryl’s eyes and the intense gazes his boyfriend has whenever he looks at Jesus.

7 What’s the first that changes when they realize their feelings for each other?

Daryl is automatically more anxious whenever he’s around Jesus. Paul looks at him more and heavily hints at his feelings

8 nicknames?

And if so, how did they originate Daryl calls Jesus prick a lot since the man teases him more than Daryl would like, but it’s Paul. Jesus calls Daryl by his name when he isn’t teasing him simply because he likes the name and he feels like nothing else will fit him quite like his name.

9 Who worries the most

Daryl and his anxious self. Paul constantly does things around Hilltop that requires him to leave for a little while and Daryl tries to go with him every time but he can’t so when Paul is gone, Daryl sits in the Barrington house while Maggie and Sasha try to convince him that Jesus will be alright and he’ll come back unscathed.

10 Who remembers what the other one orders at the restaurant

Both. They always notice the little things. Daryl knows how Paul likes his coffee or how much food he usually gets when they go to get food. Paul consciously tries to remember exactly what Daryl likes to eat incase he has to go get food for him.

11 Who tops

PAUL. He’s more experienced and Daryl still needs to know that he’s loved and wanted.

12 Who initiates kisses

Jesus does and he does it often. His excuses are that Daryl gives the best kisses and that he never knows when or if he’ll get to again.

13 Who reaches for the others hand first

Daryl actually. It’s like getting a fix for him. Just the feeling of Paul’s skin touching his own makes him feel human and keeps his head above water.

14 who kisses the hardest

Daryl. He likes the firm kisses and that’s all he really knows how to do without second guessing himself too much.

15 Who wakes up first

Daryl does since he’s used to irregular sleep schedules. He likes seeing Paul’s sleeping face and hearing him mumble incoherently.

16 who wants to stay in bed just a little longer

Daryl does since Paul always gets up and does his work for the day so he tries to squeeze in as much Paul time as he can.

17 Who says I love you first

Paul does. Daryl shows his feelings through actions since he isn’t too good with words. So Paul actually says it and Daryl shows it.

18 Who leaves notes in the others lunch (Bonus: what does it usually say)

Paul would. He’d leave little notes for Daryl when he goes on those runs and the other can’t come with him. They’ll usually say how long he’ll be gone and that he loves Daryl. (Daryl still has every single one)

19 Who tells their friends/family first about their relationship

Both do at the same time. It would be small like just casually holding hands while the others are around or sitting close, knees pressed together.

20 What do their friends/family think of their relationship

Daryl’s family think it's amazing that he opened up enough to let Paul in his life like that. Paul’s friends didn’t think Daryl wasn’t right for him but they warmed up to him pretty quick

21 Who is more likely to start dancing with the other

Paul is. It would usually start with Paul pulling him close or hugging him from behind before beginning to sway. Sometimes if there's music and it's just them, Daryl doesn't mind participating 

22 Who cooks more/is better at cooking

Paul cooks more when at home, Daryl cooks when they get caught out during the night. They both prefer Carol’s cooking though.

23 Who comes up with cheesy pick up lines

Paul definitely does. Daryl glares at him in public but when they’re alone and it’s particularly amusing he’ll huff out a laugh at one.

24 Who whispers inappropriate things to the other at inappropriate times

P A U L. He is the master of making Daryl all flustered and Paul thinks it’s the funniest thing.

25 Who needs more assurance Daryl. Pretty much anyone he gets too close with has died. First Merle then Beth. So Paul constantly reminds him that he isn’t going anywhere.

26 What would be their theme song

Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

Everything is alright - Motion City Soundtrack

A little death - The Neighbourhood 

The Wolf - Mumford and Sons

Doncamatic - The Gorillaz

27 Who would sing their child back to sleep

Paul would. Daryl would sit outside the door and listen to him. (Plus Tom Payne has a nice singing voice)

28 What do they do when they’re away from each other

Usually it’s just jobs for Paul and Daryl tries to distract himself as best as he can.

29 one headcanon about this otp that breaks your heart

Either of them getting the bat and Negan forcing the other to watch. Especially if Paul gets the bat and he just smiles lovingly at Daryl, telling him it’ll all be okay. Or if Daryl gets it and Paul calls out to Negan, begging him to not do it

30 one headcanon about this otp that mends it

That Paul has mapped Daryl out perfectly and knows how to calm him down, how to reassure him that everything is okay and how to make him feel human again.


End file.
